bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aquos rules
Welcome p.s if u wanna be rude 2 me scram like rats! and always tell me who u r when sending a message. thanks for ur cooperatin Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aquos rules page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rhivana (Talk) 08:27, July 14, 2010 WHAT'S UP?!?!?!?!?!? Bendo14 here. Wanna be friends? Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 02:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok yo we can be buddies cause its nice to meet new friends from around the planet. The Cartoonnetwork will NEVER air blood in cartoons. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 05:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) YES! Aquos is the best! It's great to find another avid Aquos fan on here! ^_^ "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 05:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I totally do agree with you,aquos does rule. It was an accident. I'm very sorry. reply this is Tom13 speaking i am not new i have been here for a long time but thanks for the credit anyway. hey why did u put fake abilities on horridian's page?? U only put ones that are in the anime and the one's that u put were fake!! Please don't do that again!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 14:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ...um...ok...? The idea is basically fan-fic (plus it wouldn't work out) and also, you have a warning for cussing. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|''This is mutiny! '']]And the punishment for mutiny is...DISCO. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 06:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Rec He left the Wiki since the middle of GI, since he got into a squabble with the other members. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Please do not make redundant pages.The Demon Sweetie. 01:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! Where did you get an Aquos Venexus and Pyrus Braxion?you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 16:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) What are you TALKING about? Thinking with Portals. 17:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Warning. Please do not add articles in the "poor article" category whenever you feel like it. The Demon Sweetie. 07:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1.5 You have just messed up an entire page. (this was not on purpose) Eh Well be more careful next time. (PS my name is not boss)The Demon Sweetie. 07:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Aquos Venexus Where on earth did you find that?! Warning Look, you can't put youself in categories like Aquos Users and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Please remove them now. This is your first warning.Zachattack31 (talk) 13:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) On your list of girls who like Dan, you forgot Julie. What does this picture mean to you? =P I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 09:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Because ......It is because you were spamming -.- The Demon Sweetie. 10:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Look. You and Kelly keep going at it, and you seem to be mocking her. Just take some time to cool down, so I am going to block you for 1 hour. You think it is unfair? Take it up with A2. If I see you mocking her or anyone else again, 3 day block. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 11:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) How is it that someone kind of new got from 115(?) to 33 instantly? Meh, just curious. My Skytruss drop-kicks Bakugan. Your argument is invalid. 03:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Might i ask where you are getting this cold hard proof of those voice actors, if so, may i please see the evidence? OR, are you just simple just editting for the sake of it in order to get more edit pointes or badges. The Demon Sweetie. 09:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't depend on wikipedia if i were you, people can just come make stuff up. If it was teletoon or something like that then we'll add their actors The Demon Sweetie. 06:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Can u please stop putting low quality pics on the WIKI! because there was a blog about it by an admin! Last time I checked Since your a friend of Aqua, i'll be nice. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 22:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Head's up We know of no Season five Bakugan, so no sense putting the category there, eh? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am Baku-Striker, can u please come on the chat. !Baku-Striker! (talk) 06:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply First of all, knowing coding, how to make templates, having good grammar, making GOOD edits. Plus here is a guide. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:DinoQueen13/So_Ya_Wanna_Be_an_Admin%3F [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 08:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Bakugan Wiki:Requests --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 19:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it! DarkNovaX (talk) 04:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Moonlit Nice find! That is definitely a rare one. Ebay? - - - end of line - - - (talk) 10:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but I can't really "take that order".....this is an encyclopedia, not Facebook. Besides, only the articles require Hi Quality. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 15:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) what? no.. i just stated what you did. I have no say in this. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 11:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC)